Harry Potter-Phantomhive
by CherryMay
Summary: Dark Theme... Dark Harry Potter. WARNING: small physical, mention abuse... Harry is suddenly known by an earl and was invited with his unloving relatives to a party that was being held by the earl. Who is the earl? How does he know about him? Who was the strange butler? Will he ever find a dark love or will he suffer forever? What are the dark secrets that hide in his life? Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mask That Shows Nothing

He hates his smile. It was always smug when he thinks about curtain thoughts and he just wanted to smack it off his face. It always looked all knowing, but deep down he knew that _was_ true. He also didn't like his looks. He had pitch black hair and ember eyes that stuck out on his face. He was a perfect figure except for the scar that lingered on his forehead. The scar was the shape of a lightning bolt. It was usually hidden behind his long black bangs. How disgusting.

To him, he was the ugliest person in the world. Even if every woman and some man fawn over him like he was a heavenly piece of meat. To him he was a nothing, is a nothing in every way, shape or form. Just _something _that should have never have been created. Never should have been born. He was an average person, or so he liked to believe. He was no lord, even if he looked like one. He was nice to everyone and would smile when they went by and helped people that needed help will little problems to try and earn a few coins. That's why he loathed him. Acting all perfect when he is not. He hides behind a mask that never brakes. Unless he wants it to brake, or to show another mask that he is a master at.

Sighing, he put down the hand held mirror that he was just observing himself with. He usually never looked at himself in the little mirror or any mirror to be precise, because after all he was a worthless, ugly freak. That was something that his _loving_ relatives never let him forget, mentally and physically. They showed him every way possible that they hated him. If it was a beating or starvation, he got the message loud and clear.

He detested himself for letting his relatives treat him like a slave, a mouse in the gutter. Sometimes when he is not careful his mask would slip and he would be severely punished. His uncle would yell and use him as a punching bag as he yelled at him for showing disrespect and his freakiness, then lock him into the basement. This was his room, for as long as he could remember. His aunt would not feed him for weeks on end and complain that he was a bad influence on her dubblykins. His cousin would beat on him like his uncle and would chase him down with the help of his friends.

His opinion on his relatives was that his uncle was a fat, very fat whale, along with his cousin and his aunt was as skinny as a sickly, dyeing horse. Sometimes he wished that they would just die. Burn to death, or when they come back from party's that they would get into an accident. But his thoughts never came true, it was always wishful thinking. Even though he craved to take their life in the night, doing so would have consequences.

The consequences being:

One – There will be many questions. (Because of his age they would think a little kid would never do such a thing and it helped being small and acting like a scared little kid.)

Two – They would figure out what his relatives did to him.

Three – They would put him into an orphanage since he was only 10 years old.

Four – He would be adopted and he didn't want to be on another chain.

Five – He didn't like crowds or _muggles_ to be exact.

Muggles is what he liked to call the _humans_. That's why he despised himself so much. He resembled those worthless muggles. They are weak and only greed for money. They are filthy creatures that should not exist. He despised himself for looking like them and letting his muggle of relatives abuse him. People would think him _human,_ a muggle, but he could do things. Things that no muggle could do. His dark secret, that which he will never share with anyone unless it is their end.

Lying down on his cot in the corner of the basement, he was about to get some shut eye, when he heard the locks on the basement door clinking, announcing that someone was unlocking all the locks and chains on the door. Standing up as the door opened, he saw his uncle coming down the stairs. Before he could address his uncle, the whale of a man threw a pair of clothes at him.

Eyeing the clothes with confusion, his uncle said angrily, "We received a letter today asking us to attend an _important_ party that is being held by a wealthy earl and it just so happens that he knows about _you._"As he spoke, when his uncle said 'important' it really meant that if he mess this up he will get a beating of a life time and when the whale said 'you' in a very sickening way.

He nodded towards his uncle, knowing if he spoke he would get in trouble. His uncle snorted as if he was a pitiful creature before saying, "Since he knows I have a… _nephew_ it would be becoming of me if I don't bring him along. Now get dress. Those clothes are Dudley's old formal wear. Be ready in five minutes, do you hear me _boy_?"

He nodded again as his uncle turned around and left. Frowning in shock, he wondered who had sent the letter and how did that person _know about him_? No one should know him. He helped low life people and such when he was out the house or doing his aunts shopping _and to get some money_, but he never gave them his name, or even talked to a person long enough for them to get curious about him. Knowing someone knew about him made him angry. Really angry. Who was this 'wealthy earl' as his uncle put it?

Blinking out of his slight shock he hurried and changed into the clothes that his uncle gave him. They were too big for him, but all the clothes were like that. They all are, after all, once his cousins and because he was so malnourished that it left him on the short side. He could pass as a 6-year-old. The color was a faded green and he bet that if it was new instead of old the color would have matched his eyes perfectly. How hideous really. He hatted all colors, but he did not care if he was warring anything red or black.

After he was finished he looked at himself in his hand held mirror one again, before putting it down and headed out of his _room_.

As he reached the front door, he saw his aunt standing there tapping her foot impatiently along with his uncle and cousin. As they saw him walking towards them, his aunt yelled, "Hurry up you brat. I want to get to the carriage before the next store neighbors come home and see you getting in with us."

As he reached the door his uncle grabbed his upper arm and started dragging him along towards the carriage. He heard his cousin snickering at him as he hissed at the pain that the iron grip caused; he was curtain that a bruise was already forming. When they reached the carriage, his aunt and cousin got in first and, before he could also get in his uncle pulled him back, almost knocking him to the ground.

He turned to his uncle, as his uncle started saying in a dangerous whisper, "Any funny business and you won't see daylight for a month." Meaning if he did something bad his uncle will beat him till he can't walk for a month and he will still beat him even then.

He nodded to his uncle before his uncle finally let him go and he climbed into the carriage. The ride would have been silent if Dudley had not have been whining about if they were there yet. All he wanted to do was grab his cousin around his neck and choke him to silence, but he could not let his mask slip _yet_. The only thing that was actually preventing him from doing that was thinking about the 'wealthy earl'. The thing he really wanted to know is _who is he_? Why did he invite him, he was just a disgrace, a freak of nature? There was nothing special about him. There is no reason for him to get involved in this party in the first place. When they get there, he will stay in the back ground and observe and besides, doing so would mean no one will talk to him and he could stay out of trouble.

Before he could think anymore the carriage stopped. He was the last to get out and when he did, he gasped as he saw a beautiful mansion. He snapped out of his daze when he noticed that his relatives were already walking towards the double doors. When he caught up to them his uncle just raised his hand to knock when the doors were swung open.

Standing there was a tall man that was obviously the butler of the mansion, because he had on a tail coat. The butler had black hair that framed his face and ruby eyes that he was curtain was not normal. The butler smiled at them. Which was clearly fake to him, but to his dumb relatives they couldn't tell the difference if it was in their face _and it was_.

The butler then bowed and said, "Welcome, I am the Butler of the Phantomhive Family, Sebastian Michaelis."

He was surprised that he was able to hear those words coming out of Sebastian's mouth, because the party behind him was loud with all the loquacious people inside. How eerie. He was not accustomed to this type of setting. He had noticed that some of the people had turned to see who had come to the door, but some of them didn't mind in the least.

Then something hit him. Phantomhive? He remembered his uncle mention the name _Phantomhive_ before, but it was a long time ago, so he couldn't recall what was said. So an _Earl Phantomhive_ knew about him. He wondered what his first name is. Before he could get another thought in, his uncle said, "Yes, well, I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia," he motioned towards his aunt, "and this is my son Dudley. I believe we were invited," he placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

Sebastian looked over his relatives, before saying, "Yes, why don't you please come in. My master will be down shortly and dinner will be served."

Sebastian started to move aside to let him and his relatives in, when the butler finally locked his eyes with his and froze. His ruby eyes burned into his emerald ones. The butler seemed very surprised that he had not noticed him through the whole exchange between his relatives and himself.

He was surprised that the butler was staring at him for so long, not even blinking for a moment. He knew that the butler was observing him, looking at his foul appearance. This muggle was strange to say the least. Sebastian had no emotion in his eyes, an almost perfect mask like his own, almost, because Sebastian had a little flash in his eyes for a second, before he put on a fake smile.

"And who might this be," Sebastian asked, not to anyone in particular.

The butler was still looking his way and he instantly dropped his eyes when he saw his uncle look his way. His uncle snorted, before saying, "This is my…nephew. You should not really bother yourself with him."

The butler seemed to want to say something and when he opened his mouth to hi uncle grabbed him by the same upper arm that he had grabbed before and dragged him through the doors and away from the odd muggle. His uncle let him go once they were half way in the room and was gone as fast only sending him a warning glare.

He sighed as he walked to the farthest and darkest part of the entire room. The muggles really didn't pay him any mind and he was glad for it. He stayed there about half an hour undeserved until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He froze, making sure that his mask was in place, before turning around.

Standing there was a boy that looked a little older than him. He was also a head taller than him. Sometimes he hatted his shortness, but there was nothing he could do about it. The older boy also had unnatural hair color of a really light blue, which would match his left eye if it wasn't so light. His left eye was a rich blue and his right eye was covered by a black eye patch, which almost made him wonder what was under the eye patch.

The older boy eyed his clothes, before asking, "Why is someone like you standing in the shadows?"

Someone like him? The older boy thinks he is a weak muggle. He started at the older boy for a few seconds, before saying, "The better question is… Why are you talking to a person like me?"

He saw the older boy study him for a moment. He saw the older boys lips turn up a bit, but it disappeared in a second. It was almost like the older boy was testing him with that question he had asked.

The older boy straightened up then said, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Family."

When the older boy said that, he was in shock. He was almost glad that his mask was up or the other boy would have noticed. So this was the 'wealthy earl' that knew about him. It was fascinating that the boy was an earl. It usually meant one thing. He was the last Phantomhive alive or the boy couldn't have been the earl.

He wonders if he should introduce himself, but the other already knew about him. It was in the older boys eyes. He knew who he was, but it would be impolite if he didn't introduce himself, like his uncle always says.

He kept his emerald eyes locked to the rich blue ones that seemed to stop time and said, "Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

**_Review Review Review Review Review_**

**Tell me if I miss spelled anything or any errors thank you**

You guys are going to choose the paring...

A. Harry and Ciel

B. Harry and Sebastian

C. Harry and Ciel and Sebastian

D. Any other parings you guys would rather


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Nothing In Nothing

"Harry. Harry Potter."

When Harry said his name he saw Ciel's lips turn up in a small smirk, as if he had a dark secret that had to do with Harry himself and he believed it. He knew that look all too well, from the many times that he has done the same thing, it was almost impossible not to miss. Ciel knew something he didn't and he wanted to know what.

"So, Harry Potter, you didn't answer my question," Ciel said as he took a step forward, not once braking eye contact. Harry stood his ground, noticing that it was a challenge and Harry was all too eager to play this game.

"You didn't answer my question either, Earl." Harry heard Ciel chuckle darkly. Harry had the impression that that was what the young earl was expecting him to say.

"You are quite right, but I asked first," Ciel said. He still had a smirk on his face that was now laced with amusement. Harry glared at him when he noticed that he had lost this round. It seemed to only amuse Ciel further.

Harry could almost applause Ciel. The earl was a sharp one. He was not like all the other muggles Harry has met before. Ciel knew what he was doing and knew how to play his cards right. The earl was smart. He would haft to be cautious around him for now on. He might even be smart enough to figure out about the Dursley's.

That thought had reminded him of the Dursley's immediately. Braking eye contact with Ciel, he looked towards the crowd that had not noticed his and Ciel's presence. They hadn't noticed him, because he is nobody and Ciel, because if they knew that he was down there they all would be gathered around him since this is his party. Glancing around, he had a hunch and looked towards the small refreshment table. He was right. Stuffing his face was his cousin. How disgraceful. Harry wondered how many times it would take to make Dudley beg for death under his own hands.

Looking around a little more he spotted his aunt talking to a group of woman and not too far away from her was his uncle who was surprisingly talking to the butler of the mansion, Sebastian. Before Harry looked back at Ciel, Sebastian had caught his glance and smirked briefly, before turning back to talking to his uncle like nothing has happened.

Looking back at Ciel who was patiently waiting for an answer, he said, "You asked what someone like me is doing in the shadows. Why wouldn't I be? If you're as smart as I think you are, you already know the answer to your own question."

Ciel's smirk grew if that was possible and said, "This conversation shall be continued later. For now, let's eat."

Harry watched in confusion as Ciel turned and walked into the crowd of people and not even five seconds later, Sebastian had announced dinner. Walking behind the crowed that was leading to the dining room, he noticed that his uncle looked angry as ever. Harry wondered what had caused such a reaction to come from his uncle. Shrugging it off, he stepped into the dining room. As he looked around for a place for him to sit, someone grabbed him roughly and as he looked to see who it was he saw his uncle.

Glancing ahead to see where his uncle was taking him, he noticed that they were walking towards where his aunt and cousin were already seated. That's when he noticed two empty chairs on the right side of his aunt. As they were getting closer Harry saw movement in his line of sight and his uncle immediately froze.

Standing before them was Sebastian and as his uncle opened his mouth to say something, Sebastian beat him to it and said, "Forgive my intrusion, but my master has requested for Mr. Potter to sit by him this evening."

Harry saw his uncle glare hard at Sebastian, before saying, "I'm sorry, but I believe that is impossible."

Sebastian smirked darkly, before whispering, "I must insist. You don't want to have a scene here, do you, Dursley?"

His uncle seemed to hesitate for a moment, before finally shoving him forward and said, "Fine, he is all yours."

Harry could almost laugh. If there is anything his uncle hates the most it is making a scene around many wealthy muggles. Sebastian is as smart as his master. They are muggles that are very interesting. They both have secrets that concern Harry. He could see that much. What are they hiding from him? All he knows is that they knew who he is and they knew something more.

There was something that still confused Harry, they are smart, but why can't they see his ugliness. His freakiness. Why are they even talking to him? Many questions, little answers.

As his uncle started walking away he looked at the butler. The butler put on a fake smile and motioned for him to follow. Looking to the head of the table, that is supposed to hold the earl of the house, sat Ciel. Ciel was looking straight at him. Like he was looking him right through his soul.

As they made it to the head of the table, Harry noticed that the chair on Ciel's right was empty. Sebastian walked to the chair and pulled it out signaling for Harry to sit down, he did. Once everyone was settled and was silent, Ciel stood up and said, "Welcome, I am Ciel Phantomhive. You were all invited here today, because this is the anniversary of the Funtom Company. All other business shall be discussed after the weekend, enjoy."

As Ciel sat back down, Sebastian started serving the guests and a maid that had round glasses and had short reddish hair, started to pour drinks. She seemed to be very nervous, because she was shaking badly. She was a weak muggle, but Harry didn't put it past himself to think that he may be wrong, because Ciel wouldn't just hire someone weak. Ciel was to smart for that.

It wasn't long for everyone to start talking again. The only people who seemed to stay silent was Ciel and himself. Dinner seemed to fly by for Harry and by the time it was for everyone to go, he was not happy. His uncle seemed to be in a very bad mood and it wouldn't do him very good.

As everyone started walking to their carriages, he spotted his relatives heading to their carriage. He started to walk towards them when he was suddenly stopped by Ciel, who had grabbed his shoulder. Shrugging the hand off he turned around and waited for Ciel to say something.

"Harry Potter, we had not finished our conversation today and I had my butler, Sebastian, to inform your relatives that you are to come back tomorrow for lunch. I will send a carriage for you. I will be expecting you." With that said, Ciel turned around and walked away. Well know he knew what his uncle was angry about. Harry was surprised, but smiled when he noticed that he will get to continue this game that had started between him and Ciel and maybe even Sebastian.

Tomorrow will be interesting, very interesting.

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT OR IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO BE CHANGED

P.S. I WILL PUT MORE SEBASTIAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

I am still counting the votes for the pairings so please go to chapter 1 and vote now...


End file.
